I have to hate you
by maraudermap03
Summary: Hey well the title basically say's it all. I wrote this like ages ago but i didnt put it up until i had done some others..i think i've gone a bit LilyJames mad. Ah well hope you like it please read and review.Please read my other stories and i will love y
1. Lily's first punishment

Summary: James hates Lily and pranks her at every possible opportunity, this causes Lily to hate James but why?! Find out In my first ever fanfiction Hope you like it. :-) I would also like to say that this is set in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: None of the characters ect in this story belong to me they belong to J.K.Rowling from her brilliant Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter One - Lily's First Punishment The Hogwarts express had just pulled up and all the students were pouring on board to start the New Year. James Potter; a boy with messy uncontrollable black hair and glasses was waiting for one of his friends Sirius Black; a tall handsome boy with dark black hair to put his trunk on the train so they could get in. As usual Sirius was prating about, but James wasn't paying any attention he was looking at a girl boarding the train further down. She had long red hair and dazzling bright green eyes, James couldn't help but notice her. It was Lily Evans he had never really paid much attention to her before he had only ever seen her talk to Remus occasionally about their prefect duties and sitting in the common room reading books on her own. "Hey Jamesie me boy you comin' on board or do I have to drag you on Remus and Peter have found us a compartment.woohoo James" Sirius slapped James round the head and brought him to his senses. "I'm comin' don't get your boxers in a twist"  
  
"How do you know I wear boxers?" He asked giving James a funny look.  
  
"Sirius we live in the same house I've been in your room I'v seen the mess there are boxers everywhere" "Its all those girls I have stop round when your parents aren't there" "Yeah sounds like that's the kind of thing you would do," said James as they walked down to their compartment. "look who's talking along with me you are a player admit it" "Ok I admit it you happy" said James distracted looking through the glass windows to see who was in each compartment. Sirius waved his hand in front of James's eyes but got no response. "So what's wrong with Jamesie then you seem a little disconnected my friend" "I'm fine just looking for someone" "Who?" they walked into their compartment where a tired sandy haired he was called Remus and a short tubby lad Peter were sitting eating chocolate frogs and swapping cards. "It doesn't matter now" James sat down and helped himself to a chocolate frog but Sirius wouldn't give in that easily nor would Remus but Peter knew better than to interfere especially with the temper James could have. "It doesn't matter about what?" Said Remus suddenly interested in what they were talking about and not swapping cards. "He was looking for someone but wont tell me who and he's not quite with it either" "Look I told you it doesn't matter why don't you just leave it" snapped James "Ok ok I'll leave it but you know when we are at school I'll just find out about it anyway" "Yeah whatever" "well have it your way Mr Grumpy" Sirius started to shovel chocolate frogs into his mouth but nearly chocked when he started laughing.  
  
When they arrived and Hogwarts and went into the great hall for the feast James and the rest of the marauders sat down and Sirius who always thought about his stomach was hugging it and whining about how long the sorting would be so he could start eating. As James watched the sorting ceremony he spotted the red haired girl sitting with two other girls one with dark raven coloured hair and the other had light brown wavy hair. Dumbledore had said his little announcement and they started eating James found that he wasn't really that hungry and all he could do was take little glances towards Lily. Halfway through dinner Remus noticed who James was looking at gave him an amused look. "What?" Said James trying to look innocent but failing "She's pretty isn't she?" He said with a smile playing on his lips. "Not really.well shes not ugly but not my type" "How do you know shes not your type you don't know her, just 'cause shes not your usual ditzy blond" "I don't just go for ditzy blonds do I?" Said James shocked, Remus didn't reply put pointed his head in the direction behind James. James turned and a blond Hufflepuff came running over and jumped on his lap and started kissing him all over. "Err hi erm." "Jessica" she said "Yeah well Jessica its been nice and everything but we cant go out anymore" Jessica looked hurt at James and went to her table wiping the tears from her face James took another look at Lily who was looking at him, or rather glearing and giving him a diry look. James didn't understand she didn't know anything about him! So why was she looking at him like that? He didn't want the first time Lily noticed him for her to be looking at him like that.  
  
The first few days of the new school term were going well James hadn't forgotten about Lily and had spent the days thinking about what to do but he couldn't decide. The marauders had played many pranks but for some reason James couldn't think of a prank he thought was fitting for Lily. So James did what he always did when he needed help, he turns to the marauders for some ideas. "Guys I need your help" James said walking into the boys dormitory on Saturday morning after breakfast. So all the marauders sat on James's bed and listened. "So Jamesie what do you want help with?" Said Sirius "Don't call me Jamsie, and I want you to help me come up with a prank worthy to play on Lily Evans. Got any ideas?" James said with a big grin. "Why'd you want to prank Lily Evans?" Said Remus a concerned look on his face "She's annoyed me that's all, and she deserves a prank" "Well Jamesie" James gave Sirius a warning look but Sirius continued "lets use your invisibility cloak to go and spy on Lily see if we can find anything out about her then use a spell which Remus here being the book worn he is will already know or can find for us to put up whatever we find out about Lily in the enchanted ceiling so everyone can see it." Sirius finished with a satisfying grin on his face. James returned the grin "Right jobs; Remus you find a spell to put writing and maybe even an animation into the enchanted ceiling, Peter you will help Remus, me and Sirius are going to go and spy on Lily" They all left their dormitory and went to do their appointed jobs. James and Sirius put the cloak around them both and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
When they were in there Lily and the two girls he had saw her with at the start of term fest were sitting in the raven haired girls bed she was called Tammy and the brown haired girl Mel, were talking about how far they had gone with a lad. "Well come on then Tam who? When? Where?" said Lily giggling "Well. Sean Critswell two years ago I went the furthest with him, what about you Lily we've heard from Mel and me so Who? When? Where?" "well." Lily blushed a little "I have only ever been out with one lad and we only kissed and that was when I was ten at a muggle school" Lily looked strait into her friends shocked faces proudly, little did she realise they weren't the only shocked faces. All three girls turned quickly when they heard their door open but nothing was there so they carried on talking. Meanwhile back in the boys dormitories James pulled the cloak from off him and Sirius. "Why did you leave we could have got more dirt I don't see what was so interesting that we could use to really embarrass her?" Sirius looked confused. "Padfoot I had an idea when she said she had only ever had one boyfriend and she only kissed him it gave me an idea she seemed proud about the fact that she was an innocent so we change it" "To what?" Sirius aid smiling "To Lily Evans is not a virgin" Both James and Sirius smiled just then Remus and Peter walked in and Remus didn't look too pleased. "You cant put that I don't see why we have to prank her she's done nothing to us and you know it. This is going to make things awkward what am I supposed to say if she says something to me at prefect meetings it's going to be so awkward" he slumped down and put the books he and Peter had got onto James's bed. "Well Remus if she finds out its us I'll say you had nothing to do with it" Remus didn't look convinced "Please we need your help you're the best at reading and research." That evening everyone made their way down to the hall, the marauders of course had already made a trip down their earlier but came down to dinner with everyone else and see their handy work. In the enchanted ceiling, which was a cloudy, grey the words 'Lily Evans lost her virginity at twelve years old' in big bold purple letters. Some people laughed, some looked shocked and some just stared. When Lily herself walked into the hall and Tammy and Mel pointed towards the ceiling and Lily looked up and saw what had been write about her. She started to have streams of tears running down her cheeks and ran out of the hall with Tammy and Mel after her. Remus looked and felt guilty, Peter showed no emotion just carried on eating like nothing had happened James and Sirius on the other hand were laughing into their dinner and spluttering it everywhere. Back in the girls dormitory Tammy and Mel were trying to calm Lily down. "Who would do such a thing?" shouted Lily crying Tammy and Mel just hugged and comforted her not knowing what else to do. "We don't know Lily maybe someone else does you could ask?" Said Tammy "How can I ask, everyone will just laugh and call me names whoever's done this has ruined my life" and with that Lily went to bed and cried herself to sleep thinking about who could be so cruel. In the boys dormitory there was a celebration-taking place. "Well Prongs I gotta hand to you that was a good prank" Said Sirius "You do know she will find out who did it," said Remus still not convinced it was a good idea especially as James had forgotten to mention why he had to pick on Lily. "Ah you just feel bad because you fancy Lily" said Sirius "No, its not me that fancies Lily. I'm going to bed night lads". 


	2. Lily's outburst

Chapter two (2) - Lily's outburst Lily did eventually find out who had pranked on her and that wasn't the end of it. Lily became a regular form of entertainment for James and Sirius while Peter preferred to watch and Remus stayed out of it completely. In fact Lily was nearly as regularly picked on by the two marauders as Snape. Lily didn't take to well to her new school life though she still had her two best friends Tammy and Mel by her side, the rest of the school refused to help Lily for fear of becoming the new attraction. Tammy and Mel were worried about Lily some days she wouldn't come to school, most of the time she wouldn't eat and she didn't sleep because she kept crying. Every lesson Sirius and James taunted her though it was James mostly. "Lily, Lily now tell me, is it lads you go and meet to spend the entire day off with, because you do have a lot of days off" teased James who was sitting behind her in History of Magic.  
  
"I have days off to keep away from you so sod off" "Now Lily that's not very nice surely you adore me, everyone does" "Well I can tell you that I certainly don't," she nearly shouted and some of the class turned to see what was going on but turned back when they saw that it was James and Lily arguing, which was nothing new. James persisted, she may ignore him but he could still get on her nerves he poked her with his wand turning her hair different colours. In the end Lily Stood up slammed her book shut put her things in her bag and ran out of the classroom crying. The little out break she had, had in their history of magic lesson had only made things worse for her. James was even more determined to see if he could make her really get annoyed and see if her fiery hair did represent a tough angry side. It had been a week since the history of magic class and Lily was suffering worse than ever so her friends Tammy and Mel went over to the marauders to ask James and Sirius to leave her alone. Lily wouldn't approve of them doing this she was proud and stubborn but it was killing them to see Lily the way she was. The two girls sat down in front of the marauders and got their attention almost immediately. "Hello ladies" said Sirius flashing a smile "Don't hello ladies us, do you realise what you two have been putting Lily through, she miserable because of you, the way you treat her. Please cant you leave her alone she hasn't done anything," Tammy was practically begging. "Sorry no can do" said James casually and carried on eating. "Why?" Shouted Mel jumping out of her seat angrily "Because!" Said James as though it was obvious she had done something wrong. "BECAUSE! Are you joking, you complete and utter prat you bastard you would see a fellow Gryffindor suffer a gryffindor that's kind, nice, caring, supports the Quidditch team YOU play in, I don't know why we bothered" Mel tipped James's plate onto his lap and her and Tammy left the hall to go and see Lily. The marauder just sat there stunned except Remus who secretly thought that James deserved it.  
  
Lily had the rest of that week off whether it was because she and found out what Tammy and Mel had said to James and she thought she would get picked on more or she just couldn't stand it no more. Halloween had arrived and Lily as a prefect had the job of decorating some of the corridors on the second floor. She was just putting up some black and white flashing bats with her wand when James and Sirius came round the corner except that Lily didn't hear them. Suddenly the bats she was putting up started to come of the wall and wrap themselves around her and attack her. She spun round it was James, using a spell. Lily Screamed and James stopped making the bats attack her. "God Lily no need to scream" "No need to scream" Lily shouted and began to cry again "Potter you make my life living hell and I don't want it any more-" lily stopped shouting because she had collapsed James having quick reflexes had caught her and told Sirius he would meet him later after he'd taken Lily to the hospital wing. James put Lily on a bed and fetched Madam Redfron to come and see what was wrong with her. "So why did she collapse?" Asked James a bit shaken. "She has fatigue, no energy she's not been eating or sleeping enough and she's under a lot of stress" Madam Redfron started mixing a potion for Lily. "She needs to have some rest, some food and then to be in a friendly stress free environment. Maybe it's her prefect duties she's finding stressful" "No its not" mumbled James sadly. "What was that Potter?" "Nothing. can I stay until she wakes?" "No Potter you can come back tomorrow, she'll be awake about dinner time if you want to see her" with that James left the hospital and went to the common room he thought he had better tell Mel and Tammy were Lily was. He knew he would be blamed for it and he blamed himself and was waiting to get all that he deserved. "Erm Mel, Tammy I have to tell you that err Lily is in the hospital wing, she's not eaten or slept enough and she's under a lot of stress and I know its all my fault" James said this all very quickly so they couldn't interrupt whilst he was speaking. "Too right it's all your fault, what did you do to her she was having a good day for a change"  
  
"I set some bats onto her for a joke, they were the ones she was decorating the corridor with then she shouted at me and then collapsed." James truly looked sad, guilty and sorry. Mel and Tammy just walked away and James went strait to his bed and lay down. 


	3. The truth

Chapter Three (3) - The Truth The next day at dinner James told the rest of the marauders that he had to go somewhere and wouldn't be eating dinner until later. He went to the hospital wing to see Lily because she would now be awake. He went in and Lily was sitting up in her bed Madam Redfron was just giving Lily her potion when she saw James. "Ah Mr Potter glad you're here, Potter was the one that brought you here Lily yesterday, I'll just leave you two to talk." "Hi Lily" James didn't look Lily in the eyes for fear of the hatred he would see in them. "What do you want?" Lily's eyes welled up with tears though James couldn't see it. "Come to play some other horrible joke on me to make me even worse" James could now tell that she was crying he could hear it he looked up at her with true sorrow in his eyes. "Lily I don't know why I've done all the things I've done and im sorry i..i.." "oh shut up Potter I know why because you hate me for no reason, you just hate me" "But Lily I" James was cut off my Madam Redfron "Now Mr Potter you must leave at once" She said firm and outraged "Miss Evans is not well and you are up setting her" James was thrown out of the hospital wing. He defiantly didn't feel like eating now so decided to go and get his broom and fly that's what he always did when something was wrong. He must have been flying for an hour maybe more when he heard a distant shout and it sounded like someone was calling his name. James didn't want to see or talk to anyone so chose to ignore it but who ever wanted to see him wouldn't give up and continued calling his name. So James turned his broom and headed to where he could hear the sound of his name. It was coming from his dormitory window. James flew over and Remus was the one calling his name. "James come in here we need to talk" Remus moved out of the way of the window and James flew through and laded softly on the ground.  
  
"What is it I'm busy?" "Sit down and your not that busy, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing why should there be anything wrong?" "Well you were just floating around in the air you always do that when there's something wrong that your not telling me or the others about" "well if there's something wrong it doesn't matter know" "It does James and I know it has something to do with Lily" "Fine so it has something to do with Lily but it doesn't matter any more I'll leave her alone" "Why did you prank Lily in the first place, she didn't do anything to annoy you did she?" "No she didn't it was just oh it doesn't matter.Just leave it Remus I've told you I give up on Lily I wont prank her any more your not in a difficult position I'm going" James walked out of the door and down the stairs into the common room which was empty with the exception of three first years that scuttled off when they saw what a bad mood James was in. "James" Remus ran down after him "I want to know what's wrong with you and why you pranked Lily the real reason. Why do you hate her?" James looked furious stopped and turned round red in the face but Renus wouldn't back down he was determined to find out. "I HATE HER BECAUSE IF I DON'T I WILL LOVE HER" James left the common room with Remus following. 


	4. Convincing Lily

Chapter Four (4) - Convincing Lily Remus followed James down the corridor, Remus nearly had to run to keep up because James was walking so fast. "What's wrong with loving Lily?" James stopped again, but this time he didn't look angry but sad. "I'll tell you what's wrong with it, the pranks I played on Lily there were only supposed to be two or three just so that she would notice me and then I would stop and we could perhaps go out. The problem is that she began to hate me after the first two pranks, and now she's ill and wouldn't come near me to save her life" Jame's sat down on the top step of the stair case and put his head in his hands. Remus sat down beside him. "James you should tell Lily" "What oh by the way Lily I only did what I did because I love you more than any other girl and I didn't tell you because I was scared and didn't think it was right to fall in love at sixteen." James laughed pathetically at himself, but Remus coughed and James looked up to fine Mel and Tammy staring up at him they had heard all that he had just said, James got up and ran off to where they didn't know. "Remus did he just say what I thought he just said?" Asked Mel "Yeah you did but what are we going to do about it?" "We but James is the one that made her miserable, Its James that's got to do the begging" said Mel "He already has its just that Lily wouldn't listen and I done blame her" "When?" Asked Mel shocked "Erm well me, Sirius and Peter thought it strange that James didn't come to dinner so that he could go somewhere and we have our ways of finding out where people are and he was in the hospital wing with Lily." "Well its simple then we send a letter to Lily from James explaining everything she cant interrupt a letter or not give it a chance to explain" Said Tammy "Brilliant I'll go find a spell that will imitate James's hand writing you two go and write a draft copy of a letter we'll meet back in the common room in an hour." They all left and did as Remus had said.  
  
An hour had passed and they were all back in the common room, Remus had also explained what had happened to Sirius and Peter so they could help. "Right then are we using James's owl to send the letter" Said Sirius "Yeah and we'll need you to do that because it only listens to you and James" "Ok well give me the letter and I'll post it" "Hold your horses we haven't changed the writing to James's hand writing" Remus did a spell to change the hand writing to James's and gave the letter to Sirius who took it and gave it to James's owl to take to Lily. Lily received the letter and read it over and couldn't believe what she was reading for some strange reason she felt relieved and happy and felt the strength coming back to her. Lily leapt out of her bed and begged Madam Redfron to let her out in the end Madam Redfron said she could go at dinner. At dinner Lily ran down to the hall where she found a James being forced to eat something by Sirius and Remus. She ran up to him and put her arms round his neck and kissed him on the cheek. James spun round in his seat. "Lily your out are you better? I thought you hated me?" James didn't know whether to be apologetic or happy Lily just kissed him again. "I got the letter explaining everything about why you treated me the way you did" James looked over at the marauders, Mel and Tammy all of whom smiled. James took Lily round the waist and dragged her into a long meaningful kiss. The marauder's cheered as did Mel and Tammy it was about time Lily was happy.  
  
The end 


End file.
